Sins of the Fathers
by BlueFireDragon17
Summary: Draco's father is incarcerated and Draco is left friendless. Harry decides to give him another chance, but what can come of all the pent-up energy left over from their hatred?
1. Days

The Sins of the Fathers

_Walking around I hear the earth seeking relief_

_I'm trying to find a reason to live_

_But the mindless clutter my path_

_Oh theses thorns in my side_

_I know I have something free_

_I have something so alive_

_I think they shoot 'cause they want it._

_I feel forces all around me_

_Come on raise your head_

_Those who hide behind the shadows_

_Live with all that's dead._

_Look at me…look at me_

_At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head_

_Look at me._

_-Creed, Bullets_

Harry Potter spent most of his mornings the same way: flying over the Quidditch field, mentally preparing himself for another day of school. School was more than just an institution of learning; it was full of danger, excitement, and the less than occasional battle. It seemed to Harry that the older he got, the more he fought with his enemies. The people who were his enemies had changed, though. Whereas Draco Malfoy had once been his biggest enemy, his lug of a sidekick Crabbe had now become enemy number one. Something had changed in Draco after the incarceration of his father, and oddly enough it was for the better. Harry and Draco were in the process of creating a friendship, tentative as it was at the current moment.

As he flew, Harry thought about the situation that had led up to his friendship with Draco. As he, Hermione, and Ron boarded the train, Draco had approached Harry cautiously and quietly asked, "Can I possibly sit with you?" Harry, Hermione and Ron glanced at each other with surprise; they had never heard Draco ask anything with such humility before. Harry looked Draco in the eye, and saw only regret and sadness there. "Sure, Draco," said Harry. Then Draco did something Harry had never seen before: he smiled. Not his usual cruel and sardonic smiles, but a genuine, happy smile.

"Thanks so much, guys!" he said. "Crabbe and Goyle hate me now that…" He trailed off, looking at the floor. "Well," he said, "it doesn't matter…it's just me trying to make up for the sins of my father, that's all."

Hermione and Ron, surprising as it was to Harry, had quickly accepted Draco into their group. They must have seen the same things in Draco that Harry had seen in him, and realized that he had actually changed, somehow became a good person during the summer. They didn't trust him completely, but nobody expected them to, not even Draco. Too much harm had been done for that. They did trust him most of the time, though, and they always treated him with respect.

Harry was flying up and down the length of the Quidditch field, as he did every morning. He looked at his watch, and realized that he had spent quite a bit of time thinking about the past. He began to spiral downward in slow circles, preparing to land. He landed softly, dismounted his broom, and headed for the showers.

Draco spent most of his mornings the same way: watching Harry Potter fly around the Quidditch field. He loved to watch Harry fly; he was precise, graceful, and skilled. Draco secretly wished that he could fly like Harry, like he was born to fly a broom…not that he would ever admit that to anybody, including Harry.

It still astonished Draco that Harry and the rest of his Gryffindor clique had accepted him. And it astonished himself even more that he let himself be accepted. Granted, the summer had been long and horrible, with his father being arrested and his fathers' fellow Death Eaters trying to recruit him…

He quickly shook off the thoughts of the summer. He was safe, at Hogwarts, and had true friends for the first time in his life. He knew that Ron and Hermione did not completely trust him yet, but he also knew that in time they might. Harry, it seemed, did completely trust him. He partnered with him in Potions, Charms, and Dueling Club. He also told Draco things that were personal, like his feelings about the death of his parents.

Draco saw Harry slowly spiraling down, landing, and heading to the showers. He stood up, stretched, yawned, and headed back into the school.

Harry looked behind him, and was startled by what he saw. Was that Draco Malfoy walking toward the school from the Quidditch pitch? And then Harry got his second shock of the morning…he felt a tightening below the belt at the sight of Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked back toward the Quidditch field, and saw Harry walking. And then he received a shock…he felt a tightening below the belt at the sight of Harry Potter.

_So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are _

_And nothing else matters._

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours; we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say _

_And nothing else matters._

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_And I know_

_Metallica, Nothing Else Matters_

Harry exited the showers and walked towards the school, heading toward the Great Hall to join his friends for breakfast. He kept thinking about Draco. Was that Draco he had seen walking from the Quidditch field…or did he just see it because he wanted to?

He could no longer stop his mind from realizing that he did like Draco. Not just as a friend, which would have been pushing it last year, but now as something more. Harry knew that his friendship with Draco had gone from tentative to something stronger. He didn't know why, but he trusted Draco, even after all that had happened between them. Draco had really changed; become a good person who Harry would trust his life with. No situation of that magnitude had yet occurred, but Harry knew that his track record at Hogwarts said that such a situation could easily occur.

There was only now the concern about what such feelings would do to their friendship. Did Draco feel the same way about Harry? What would happen if he did? Or if he didn't?

Harry pushed these thoughts away as he entered the Great Hall and joined Ron, Hermione and Draco at their table. "Good morning, Harry," said Hermione cheerfully. "How was your flying today?"

"Good, good" replied Harry, sitting down. "Nothing out of the ordinary today, thank God." _"Yeah, right," _the voice in his head said. _"Nothing out of the ordinary…just thinking about how much I want to screw the brains out of my former enemy, nothing new."_

"Uh, Harry?" asked Ron. "Are you in there? You seem a little out of it this morning."

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the Potions scroll I have to write for tomorrow. The effects of Polyjuice Potion when incorrectly used? This'll be a cinch!" Ron and Harry looked at Hermione, who blushed and began to stare at her eggs.

"Does breakfast look okay to you? I think these eggs may be a little old," said Hermione, standing up. "I'm going to go bring these into the kitchen and see what the house-elves think." With that, she picked up her plate and quickly walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco looked confusedly at Ron and Harry. "Uh, what was that about?"

Harry and Ron began to laugh. Harry clarified for Draco: "Back in the second year, Hermione was using Polyjuice Potion to try and become Millicent Bullstrode. There was a small accident, and Hermione wound up becoming Millicent's cat…except the transfiguration wasn't complete. There was quite a mess there."

Draco stared at Harry. "And just why was Hermione using Polyjuice Potion to become Millicent Bullstrode?"

"Because we were all using Polyjuice Potion to try to become members of the Slytherin House so that we could find out if you were the Heir of Slytherin and opened the Chamber of Secrets," said Ron quietly. He looked up at Draco, and his face was flushed bright red.

"Oh my God! That's a laugh!" howled Draco, laughing louder than they had ever heard him laugh, "Me, the Heir of Slytherin? I would've loved that!"

"So…you're not mad?" asked Ron, looking ashamed.

"Mad? No. We all made our mistakes back then. Look at all the horrible things I did to you! I've forgiven you for what I know you did, and the things that I don't know you did. I was a slimy git, and I don't blame you for ANYTHING you might have done to me." Draco was dead serious now, looking Harry and Ron in the eye. "I really am sorry for all the shit I pulled on you. I hope that you can forgive me someday."

Harry resisted the urge to hug Draco. He settled for patting him on the shoulder. "Draco, you know I forgive you. You're a different person now. Shit happened, you were a bastard, but then you changed. That's what's important now, okay?"

"Draco, after hearing that speech, I have to say now that I forgive you too. Hearing that from you makes me trust you, makes me realize that you really have changed." Ron shook Draco's hand. "It takes a big man to do that, you know. I'm sure that when Hermione hears about this, she will feel the same way. Consider yourself fully trusted now."

Draco almost cried.

_Bodies fill the fields I see_

_Hungry heroes end._

_No one to play soldier now_

_No one to pretend._

_Running blind through killing fields_

_Bred to kill them all._

_Victim of what said should be_

_A servant 'till I fall._

_Soldier boy, made of clay _

_Now an empty shell._

_Twenty one, only son_

_But he served us well._

_Bred to kill, not to care_

_Do just as we say_

_Finished here, greeting death,_

_He's yours to take away._

_Metallica, Disposable Heroes_

Draco sat in his room, holding his head in his hands. _"What the hell is wrong with me,"_ he thought. _"What would Harry ever see in you? God, look at what you've done. And not just to him."_

He heard a knock at his door. "Who is it?" he asked, trying to get a hold of himself.

"Professor Dumbledore," came the response. "May I come in?"

Draco was shocked; what would Professor Dumbledore want with him? "Uh, yeah. Hold on a second." He surveyed his room, found it to be neat, and then went to the door and undid the locking charm. "Come on in" he said to the headmaster.

Dumbledore walked in and sat down on a chair. "Draco," he said, "I have seen a change in you. You are now friends with Harry Potter and his clique. You no longer terrorize the younger students, and you are actually volunteering to help them with Potions. May I ask what brought about this change in you?"

Draco took a deep breath. He had been thinking about these things himself, and he knew what it was that had caused these changes. "Professor, it's a long story…I am perfectly willing to tell it, if you have the time to listen.

Dumbledore met his gaze. "Of course, Draco."

He began. "When I was a child, my father was always very strict with me. It was known that I had been born merely to be a servant of Voldemort's, to follow my fathers' footsteps in becoming a Death Eater. Even after Voldemort's fall, my father still treated me as a Death Eater in the making. I rarely had time to play with my friends; every spare second was spent training me in the Dark Arts, dueling, and being generally nasty. I hated my father then, and I continued to hate him. As I grew older, my tasks became harder. I was trained on how to use all of the Unforgivable Curses; I was made to put them on dogs, cats, spiders…any animal. I even mastered the Killing Curse by the age of ten. I was the perfect child for my father, doing all that he asked. And then I began my time at Hogwarts. I figured that while I was here, my father might lay off me. He knew that I needed to study, and socialize with the other students. But he just kept on telling me, "Voldemort will return soon, and you must be prepared, you must be ready to be his servant, etc. I knew that there would be hell to pay if I didn't do as my father asked, I did it. I was nasty to the other students. I spent all of my free time training. And then Voldemort returned."

Draco took a deep breath, and continued. "It was Voldemort's main goal to have Harry Potter killed; therefore, it was also my father's main goal. My father wanted me to kill Harry, but Voldemort stopped him. Voldemort wanted to kill Harry himself. So my father told me to do whatever possible to see to it that Voldemort achieved his goal. There really was nothing I could do, though. So I continued to be nasty, paying no mind to the fact that the boy would die. But Harry did something spectacular: he defeated Voldemort for a second time. And then a third time, and a fourth, and so on."

He coughed, and then completed his story. "Then last year, my father was caught in the Department of Mysteries, and was put in Azkaban. At first, I blamed Harry for my father's incarceration, and did horrible things to him. But then I realized that it wasn't Harry's fault, and even if it was, I hated my father anyway. So this year on the train, I decided to make peace with Harry and his friends, even if they still continued to hate me. Surprisingly, they didn't hate me; they welcomed me into their group. It was then that I decided to change what I was; to make myself who I wanted to be, and release myself from the shackles of my father, and to create my own Malfoy legacy. That is my story."

Dumbledore sat quietly for a minute, and Draco began to worry about what he would say. Were the admissions of using the Unforgivable Curses on animals enough to have him expelled, or sent to Azkaban with his father? Would Dumbledore forever hate him for blindly following his father and torturing the other students?

Then he began to speak. "Draco, how have the other Slytherin students been treating you this year, since your apparent change in character?"

Draco sighed. "Horribly, Professor. They treat me as if I'm a traitor. They…well, they treat me like I used to treat the other students."

Dumbledore thought about this for a moment. "Draco, I would like you to pack your things now. I would like to transfer you to the Gryffindor dormitories. You will share a room with Harry and Ron from now on. Academically speaking, you will still be considered a Slytherin. However, I feel that you need to free yourself from your former friends, and bond with your former enemies.

Draco almost hugged Dumbledore. "Yes, sir. I appreciate this more than you can imagine."

Dumbledore looked knowingly at Draco. "I believe that I can imagine more than you think. Tell me now, is it true what Trawleny said about you and Harry?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Draco, knowing full well what Dumbledore meant. God, did he have to tell him?

"I believe you know what I mean about you and Harry. But I will spell it out for you if that is what you request. Do you have feelings for Harry Potter that go beyond friendship?"

"Uh…to be totally honest with you, yes. But please, don't tell Harry that I said that. We are just now becoming close friends, and I really don't want to ruin that."

"As you wish, Mr. Malfoy. However, I do believe that you should tell Harry. You might be in for a surprise." With that and a wink, Dumbledore strode out of the room.

Draco sat in shock. Dumbledore knew? And thought that he should tell Harry? Did Dumbledore know something about Harry that Draco didn't? He shook his head. Good God, it could turn out to be a long night. Draco picked up a quill, some parchment, and began to write Harry a note asking him to meet him that night.

Whistling, Dumbledore walked down the hallway. _"I have to remember to tell Flitch, Snape and Minerva to allow Draco and Harry to meet tonight. _He got to his office, sat down, and began to write the letters.

_Things will never be the same_

_Still I'm awfully glad I came_

_Resonating in the shape of things to come_

_Never waiting when I know there's only one_

_Messed it up but rest assured_

_No one ever thinks they're cured_

_Just a minute while I reinvent myself_

_Make it up and then I take it off the shelf_

_Over the laws of light_

_Over the moon by midnight_

_Let's do it all the time_

_Everyone wishing well, we go._

_Red Hot Chili Peppers, Midnight_

Harry had just finished a conversation with Dumbledore regarding his, Ron's, and Draco's move, when an owl arrived. Curious, he opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Professor Dumbledore spoke with me in my room today. It seems that you, Ron and me will be dorming together from now on. I am to move in tomorrow morning._

_Dumbledore also said something to me, which I would like to talk to you about. Please meet me in Astronomy Tower 2 at midnight tonight._

_Draco _

Harry wondered what Draco could need to talk about that night. He ripped off a piece of parchment and replied:

_Dear Draco,_

_I will be there. Be careful of Flitch and McGonagall!_

_Harry_

He attached the letter to the owl, and began to pack his things. He could not believe it. He, Ron and Draco in the same room! It would be really great…unless he could not control his feelings toward Draco. He shook his head. _"Get a grip on yourself, Harry! You'll be fine. You have been controlling yourself for this long, and there have been many opportunities to do otherwise. Just breathe, dammit!"_

Ron entered the dormitory with a big smile on his face. "Did Dumbledore talk to you yet? You, Draco and me get our own dorm room! This'll be awesome! Now we won't have to worry about other people hearing when we sneak Hermione into our room!"

Harry's smile matched Ron's. "Yeah, this'll be awesome! I mean, will you be able to live with Draco, though?"

Ron replied immediately with "It won't be a problem, Harry. As I said at breakfast, I trust Draco now. Hell, it'll be fun living with him. He really is a good guy now, Harry. I'm glad that we decided to give him a chance."

Harry hugged Ron. "I'm so glad that this will work out." He then looked at his watch. "Speaking of Draco, I have to meet him in ten minutes. I should be back soon, okay?"

"No prob, Harry. If not, I'll see you in the morning. We get to miss Divination to move our stuff, remember?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? I'll see ya later!" Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, and strode out of the room.

Draco was pacing around the astronomy tower. _"Shit, Draco, this was a bad fucking idea. What the fuck are you going to say to him, you stupid git? 'Hey, Harry, I just wanted to tell you that I want your body in my bed, I think that I may be in love with you?' Oh boy, this is gonna be harder than I though."_

Harry entered the Astronomy Tower. He saw Draco silhouetted in the moonlight, and his heart began to beat faster. _"Great, Potter, fucking great. Alone with the sexiest man in the world, the one that you might love, in the fucking astronomy tower, the snogging capitol of the fucking school. Great!"_

Harry cleared his throat, and Draco whirled around. "Harry, good to see you," he said.

"Good to see you too, Draco," replied Harry. "So…what can I do for you?"

Draco began to sweat. "God, this is gonna be harder than I thought. Harry, you might want to sit down for this one."

Puzzled, Harry sat down on the floor. What could Draco want to tell him?

Draco resumed pacing. "Okay Harry. Once I start, could you just let me finish? This is really hard to say, and I have to say it all at once."

"No problem, Draco. Look, why don't you sit down? Relax, okay?"

Draco looked at Harry, and his heart burst. He sighed, sat down, and began. "Dumbledore came to talk to me today about why I have changed so much since last year. I told him about what happened with my father this summer, and then about what happened with us on the train. And then he asked me about my feelings for you. He asked me if I liked you as more than a friend, and my answer…was yes. I didn't want to tell you because I was worried it might ruin our friendship. But Dumbledore told me that I should tell you, and so here we are."

Harry's heart stopped. Draco liked him too? He wanted to be more than friends? Harry found that he didn't know what to say, so he just followed his instincts.

He leaned over, and began to kiss Draco. Draco gasped, and then began to kiss Harry back. They leaned into each other, their kiss deepening. Harry lay back, with Draco following him. Draco put his hand behind Harry's head, continuing to kiss him. Then, he suddenly stopped. "Harry…does this mean you like me too?"

Harry smiled gently, and said, "Yes, Draco. This means I like you too." Draco straddled Harry, and then slipped his hand under the other boys' shirt. He felt Harry's stomach muscles, toned from many years of Quidditch playing. Harry tilted his head up and claimed Draco's lips once again with his own. They resumed kissing once again. Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt, and began to run his hand along Draco's back. God was he sexy! He was all feline muscles and smooth skin. He smelled like rain and sweat and sex.

They continued snogging in such a manner until Draco said, "Harry? Look, I don't know your limits, and I don't want to take this too fast. I really like you, but I want both of us to get used to the idea of…this."

"I understand, Draco. I agree with you. But can we continue this for a little while? I've been dreaming about this for a long time, and I don't want it to stop." Harry's green eyes looked into Draco's gray ones, and soon enough they continued to kiss like two lovers who had lost each other, but had found the other once again.


	2. Life gets in the way

The trouble with enemies

There's a place so dark you can't see the end 

_And shock that which I can't defend_

_The rain then sends dripping an acidic question_

_Forcefully, the power of suggestion_

_Then with the eyes tightly shut _

_Looking through the rust and rot and dust_

_A spot of light floods the floor_

_And pours over the rusted world of pretend_

_The eyes ease open and it's dark again._

_Linkin Park, Forgotten_

Draco was walking back to the Slytherin dorms, happy for the first time since Harry and his friends had accepted him on the train. It was 1 am, and the halls were silent except for the sound of Draco's footsteps. He didn't care if a teacher caught him; he was so happy now that not even a detention would spoil his mood.

Then, a flash of motion, and Draco felt himself be ploughed to the floor. "What...hey…geroff!" He wrestled his attacker to the floor, and found himself looking into the face of his former pal Crabbe. "Crabbe, what the fuck?"

Crabbe glared at Draco. "You're a fucking traitor. You're the fucking scum of Slytherin. There won't be anything left of you when I'm done with you, you bastard!"

Draco glared back at Crabbe. "Okay, Crabbe. You hate me. I get it, I really do. I'm not the perfect Slytherin asshole I used to be, and guess what? I'm fucking glad. I managed to pull my sorry ass out of being Voldemort's fucking bitch, you didn't, and now you hate me. You know what? Get the fuck over it. Our parents are in Azkaban, and you're going next."

Crabbe laughed sardonically. "Azkaban? That's a fucking joke! The dementors will soon be joining Voldemort, and Azkaban will be nothing. NOTHING! And Voldemort's gonna find you, and when he does he will kill you. No, wait. Your father's gonna get out of Azkaban and kill you first. You betrayed him, and your family, and Voldemort. You'll wish that you had stayed with the Death Eaters and me. You had your chance; you were Voldemort's favorite. But guess what? Now I'M his favorite, and you're SHIT."

"You know what, Crabbe? That's great. But I don't give a fuck. I'd rather be dead than a Death Eater, following Voldemort's sorry ass, doing his bitch work. I'm free of his shit. I don't care." Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a restraining spell on Crabbe. "I'm leaving the Slytherin dorms, so you don't have to worry about me any more. Leave me the fuck alone, got it?"

Crabbe spat at Draco, who turned around and walked away. Everything he had told Crabbe was true; he really didn't give a fuck anymore about Voldemort, or his father, or the Death Eaters. They could kill him if they wanted to. At least he wouldn't be carrying on his fathers' legacy.

Draco realized that if he went back to his dorm room, one of his roommates was liable to attack him, just as Crabbe had done. At a loss for what to do, Draco began to walk towards' the headmasters' office. He arrived at the door, and remembered that he didn't know the pass code.

He looked at the gargoyle in front of the office. It was actually kind of cute. He began to speak to it, praying that it would do some good.

"Uh, look. I don't know the pass code, but I need to talk to Dumbledore. Is their any way you can help me?" The gargoyle spun on its' pedestal so its' back was facing Draco. A few seconds later, the door to Dumbledore's office slid open. The gargoyle spun back around. "Thanks for…whatever you did." Draco walked past the gargoyle into Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Malfoy. May I help you?" came Dumbledore's deep voice from within the room. Draco looked at the desk and saw the headmaster sitting behind it. "Uh, sir, I was attacked by a member of my house when I was…" Draco realized that he had been breaking the rules, being out after curfew.

"Please continue, Mr. Malfoy." Draco sighed. "When I was walking through the corridors after my meeting with Harry." Draco expected Dumbledore to become angry with him. Instead, he merely asked, "And which member would that be?"

"Crabbe, sir. He attacked me. I put a restraining charm on him, and then came here. I fear that if I return to my dormitory, I will be attacked again." Draco sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands.

"Your fear is just, Mr. Malfoy. I do not expect you to return to your dorm. Quite to the contrary: you may go to the Gryffindor common room and sleep on a couch in there. The password is 'night fire,' you will go there tonight. A house elf will see to it that your trunk is packed and brought there tomorrow morning." Dumbledore smiled at Draco. "And don't worry about the other Gryffindors. They know that you will be residing in their tower from now on, and they welcome you."

Draco sighed with relief. He didn't need to fear another attack…for the moment. And he could sleep easily in the Gryffindor tower. "Professor…aren't I going to be punished for being out after hours?"

Dumbledore laughed gently. "No, Mr. Malfoy. I knew that when I told you to meet with Harry, you would do so tonight. I alerted the teachers to let you and Harry pass uninterrupted through the corridors. I did not realize that this would allow you to be attacked by your classmate, however. I will send Mr. Flitch and Professor McGonagall to see to it that he is punished. Now, it is late. I believe you know your way to the Gryffindor tower?"

Draco nodded, and left. He made his way up to the tower, and approached a painting of a stout lady. "Hi, are you the guard for the Gryffindor tower?" he asked the painting. "Why, yes I am, young man. Are you the Slytherin who will be staying here from now on?"

"Yes, I'm Draco. The password is 'night fire,' right?" He could not believe how polite this painting was being to him. "Yes, that is the password. Have a good night, and see you soon!" She smiled, waved, and opened for him. He walked into the common room, and was shocked at the sight before him. Their common room was homey, and comfortably furnished. He found a loveseat in front of the fire, sat on it, and promptly fell asleep.

Harry woke the next morning, earlier than his roommates. He woke up every morning earlier than his roommates; it was the only way that he had time to fly. He stretched, dressed, and exited his room.

He got as far as the common room, and then stopped. _"What the hell? Is that Draco on the couch?" _He walked toward it and saw that it was indeed Draco. He shook the other boy gently. "Draco? Draco, wake up!" Draco began to stir. He opened his eyes, and saw Harry standing over him. God, that was a beautiful sight to wake up to. He groaned and stretched. "Morning, Harry. What time is it?"

Harry was still shocked that Draco was laying, in all his beauty, on the couch in the common room. "It's five thirty, Draco. What are you doing in here?" Draco could see the puzzlement in Harry's eyes. "Crabbe attacked me after our…rendezvous in the Astronomy Tower last night, so Dumbledore told me to sleep in here." Draco couldn't stop looking at Harry. God, he was so sexy! Lean and hard, and smelling like grass, soap, and boy. "So here I am. Where are you off to at five thirty in the morning?"

"I go to fly for about an hour every morning. Do you want to come with me? It gets kind of lonely out there." _"Do I want to go with him? That's like asking if the Pope is holy. Hell yes!" _"Sure, Harry. Maybe you could teach me that move that you do? The one where you dive and then pull out of it in like two seconds?" Harry smiled at him. "Sure, Draco. Whatever you want."

Draco got off the couch, and stood next to Harry. "Shall we?" asked Draco. "We shall," said Harry. Hand in hand, they walked to the Quidditch pitch. Draco realized that he could not think of a more perfect way to begin his day.

Harry wanted revenge. How dare Crabbe attack Draco! Why would he do such a thing? Was it an indirect attack against him too? Harry didn't know the answers to these questions. What he did know was that Crabbe was Voldemort's goon in Hogwarts, and that meant trouble. Crabbe had never been a nice person, but this was ridiculous. Attacking his former best friend? _"Well, maybe it was like me kissing my former enemy," _thought Harry. He looked over at Draco flying next to him. God, he was beautiful! Harry's mind began to wander again, this time to the Astronomy Tower last night. All of a sudden, Harry realized that he could not fly any more.

"Hey, Draco?" asked Harry. "Yeah, what can I do for you?" replied Draco, smiling. "You know, the benches in the Gryffindor changing rooms are very comfortable. Do you want to go give them a try?" Harry grinned at Draco. Draco looked back at Harry. "If this means a repeat of last night, then hell yeah!" The two of them swooped down to the ground and made a mad dash toward the changing rooms.

Harry got their first and opened the door. Draco walked inside and sat down on the bench. "Mmm, these are comfy. Care to join me?" Harry sat down next to Draco, grabbed his face, and began to kiss him. Off went Harry's shirt; off went Draco's shirt. The two boys could not keep their hands off of each other. Draco began to kiss Harry's jaw, then his neck, and then his shoulder. Harry's hands were in Draco's hair. Draco's mouth found its' way to Harry's nipple, where it rested for a moment. Harry began to groan, so Draco nibbled on it. "Good God, Draco! Where the hell did you learn to do this?" Draco smiled, and switched sides. Harry lay down on the bench, Draco following. Harry's hands began to dig into Draco's back. Draco's mouth began to explore farther down Harry, to his navel. He then licked Harry from his navel to his neck. "Jesus, Draco…I'm gonna die!" Draco stopped and looked at Harry. "Okay then…my turn!"

Harry blushed deep red. "I might not be very good at this…I mean, I've never done this before." Draco smiled gently. "That's okay, Harry. Neither have I. Just do what you think you'd want someone to do to you." Harry took a deep breath, and then began to run his tongue along Draco's ear. Draco sighed contentedly, so Harry continued. He ran his tongue over Draco's neck, pausing at one spot that tasted sweet. He then continued down, and began to explore Draco's chest. One hand was on Draco's stomach, the other was rubbing Draco's thigh. "Watch that hand, Potter. You're getting me too excited." Harry grinned, and moved his hand farther up Draco's thigh. "Harry…you do know what you're doing, right?" Harry looked into Draco's eyes. "I know exactly what I'm doing. Is this okay with you?'' Draco almost died right there. _"Okay with you? I'm going to heaven, and he's asking if this is okay with me?" _Eyes half-closed, he replied, "Harry, this is just fine with me."

Harry began to undo the button on Draco's pants, and then the zipper. "Look, as I said, I have no experience with this. If I'm doing something wrong, just tell me, okay?" Harry's hands began to shake, and tears welled up in his eyes. Draco stopped him, and held his face. "Harry, are you okay?" Harry shook his head no. "What's wrong, Harry? Look, if you don't want to do this, I really have no problem with it. I don't want you to be upset or nervous or anything. If we're going to do this, then you have to want to. I will not do this if I'm not completely sure that you are okay with it."

Harry looked at Draco. "No, it's not that, it's just…. it's just that I want to do it right, okay? I want it to be perfect. I want you to feel as good as you make me feel." Draco felt his heart melt. "Oh, Harry, you always make me feel good. I don't want you to be so nervous. I've never done any of this either. Not even with a girl." Harry looked shocked. "I'm not the little man whore that everyone thinks I am. Now, look. I want to do this to you first so that you're not as nervous. I'll go slow, and if you want me to stop, I will." Harry barely managed to choke out, "thank you, Draco."

Draco gently pushed Harry back onto the bench. He undid Harry's pants, and took them off gently. He then pushed Harry's boxers over his bottom. He kissed Harry, and then took him in his mouth. _"This feels so right. Like we were born for each other and no one else." _Harry began to moan, and Draco sped up a little. After a few minutes, Harry's moans became more urgent. "Oh, God Draco. Oh godohgodsweetjesusohshitI'mgonnacumenow!" With that, Harry came in Draco's mouth. _"Just a little sweet, not too much, just perfect…just like Harry." _Harry's eyes were closed, and he was lying against the bench. "Draco…you are so good at that. Are you sure you haven't done that before?" Draco laughed. "No, I haven't. Only for you." Harry sat up and began to kiss Draco. Draco sat down on the bench, and Harry pushed him back. "Your turn now." Harry took off Draco's pants, boxers, and knelt down on the floor. "Harry…are you sure that you want to do this?" Harry looked at Draco. "There is nothing in this world that I want to do more." With that, Harry began. _"And he was nervous about this? Why was he nervous about this? Oh god, he's perfect!" _And just like Harry had done, Draco began to moan loudly. "Harry…that's right…that's perfect…GOD! Ah, ah…AHHH!" Draco screamed as he came in Harry's mouth. _"Just a little bitter, but not too bad…strong…perfect…just like Draco." _Draco slid to the floor, and Harry lay down next to him.

The two boys held each other tightly, Draco absently stroking Harry's hair, Harry running his fingers up and down Draco's arm. No words needed to be said, there was only them.

_Only love can ease the pain_

_Of a boy caught in the rain_

_Only hope will remember_

_Burning flames in December_

_Only love, only love._

_It's only natural_

_The moon is just half full_

_We give our best away_

_We give our best away_

_Only love._

_Weezer, December_

Draco turned to Harry. They smiled at one another. "Hey, Draco?" said Harry quietly. "Yes, darling," replied Draco. "Umm…was I any good? I mean, what can I change for next time?" Draco laughed good-naturedly. "Harry, you were perfect. I cannot believe that you were so worried! You were great. However, there is one thing…" "What? What is it?" asked Harry anxiously. "Don't be so nervous. You have to relax and enjoy it, okay? When you're freaking out, I'm worried that you don't want to be doing that, and I want to know that if you're doing something with me, it's because you want to." Harry smiled. "Draco, I definitely wanted to do that. I will try to relax, I promise." The two of them began to kiss, gently at first, and then with more passion. Harry pulled away after a few minutes. "Draco?" he said. "Yes, Harry?" replied Draco. "I think that I'm in love with you." Draco's heart stopped. Somebody loved him? "Oh, Harry, I love you. I really do. And I don't know what makes me worthy to have you, but I know that I can't give you up, now or ever." Harry took Draco in his arms, and held him close. "I love you for everything that you are. You are worthy of my love. Remember that, especially when times get hard." And they held each other like that for quite a long time.

Harry and Draco eventually made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione and Ron were already sitting at the table. Hermione took one look at the two of them together and said, "Finally! I was wondering how long it would take the two of you to get your heads on straight!" Ron shot a confused look first at Hermione, then at Harry and Draco, then back at Hermione. Then he shook his head and moaned, "Oh God, no…I have to room with them. Dammit!" Draco and Harry looked at each other and laughed. Then Draco asked, "Wait a second. Hermione, what do you mean 'finally'? What are you talking about?" Hermione looked straight at Draco. "It's elementary, my dear Draco. I see how you and Harry are around one another. Long, lustuous looks in Potions. Straightening your hair when you see the other one coming. Well, it's futile for Harry, but he tries nonetheless. Many other little quirks that can only add up to one thing: you like each other. And not in the friend way."

Harry looked embarrassed. "It was that obvious that I liked him? Draco, was it that obvious to you?" Draco smiled haughtily. "Not to me, but who wouldn't love me? I'm sexy, I'm smart, I'm funny…I've got the whole package!" Harry punched him good-naturedly in the arm. "Funny, Draco, really funny. If I had any idea that you liked me, I would have saved myself a lot of stress." Hermione giggled. "Teenagers are comprised of three things: Sex, angst, and fun. And angst usually turns into fun. If not fun for the person, it's funny to their friends. Watching you two these past couple of months has been great."

Draco faked a sniffle. "So that's all I am to you now? Something funny to watch, pining over the Boy Wonder? Constantly wondering if he feels the same?" He faked another sniffle. This brought Hermione, Ron and Harry into rambunctious laughter. "Come on, Draco. You know that she's just joking. Besides, she said the same things about me. Hermione, now I could kill you for not saying anything to me. Why didn't you?"

Hermione smiled knowingly. "I knew that you two would find your own way together. Who am I to stop Fate from bringing you together her own way? By the way, what was Fate's way of bringing you together?" Draco grimaced. "Actually, it was some half-assed prediction of Trawleny's that she told to Dumbledore." Hermione faked a gasp. "Trawleny? A prediction? One that was right? Oh God, my life is over!" The whole table once again fell into laughter. Draco realized that he was completely content at the moment. Friends who could laugh at him without being mean, the boy of his dreams loving him…what could go wrong?


End file.
